fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
End of Zodiac Age
End of Zodiac Age is the semifinal quest of the main storyline. It is obtained by talking to Celeborn in Lothlorien 15 minutes after completing the previous quest, Dark Knight. The quest involves several subtasks in order to open the Icy Realm and ultimately find Hashmalum, the leader of the Zodiac Braves inside and take him down. Step 1: Checking the gate As Hashmalum is knowingly hiding out in the Icy Realm, first point of order is seeing if there is a way inside. To this end it is necessary to approach the north gate, causing a disembodied voice to tell you that only those who know the name of their queen may pass. This scene can be triggered at any point in the game, and if it is triggered before getting the quest, this step is skipped entirely. Otherwise it is necessary to proceed and talk again with Celeborn after. Optionally, if you approach the south gate of the Icy Realm, you will be told that unlike the other gate, a key is required to open it. Step 2: Speaking with Talon Celeborn and Galadriel next direct you to Talon, a night elf druid of the talon in Lothlorien who may know more about how to get inside. He is located just to the east of Celeborn. However, he will be reluctant to help you, as he claims that "Galadriel is not his queen", but upon being pressed by the hero, says that he is not referring to the queen of the Icy Realm either. Either way, the quest is at an impasse without Talon's help. Step 3: Convincing Talon to help Getting Talon to help is accomplished by showing him that you have the blessings of his queen. To that end, you must bring the Shimmering Pendant to him. If you have already begun the quest Illusions to Illusions you may already possess it, otherwise simply talk to Dana and she will give you the pendant directly. Take it back to Talon and he will agree to help. Step 4: Opening the north icy gate Talon can next be met at the north icy gate from Step 1. Talking to him there will have him name the winter queen at last, Demesne. The gates open but Talon reverts to his original form of an Ice Troll. He joins the party as an allied character, providing several supportive spells. Step 5: Facing Mateus and Demesne Exploring the Icy Realm will lead you to eventually face the king and queen of the realm, Mateus, the Zodiac Brave of Ice, and his wife Demesne, the Winter Queen. Approaching them will begin battle with them. When defeated, if he is still alive, Talon will leave the party, and Mateus will drop the Winter Key which can be used to progress with the quest. Note that if you complete the quest Haunted Tree you can order Oaka IV to cut trees to the southern section of the realm, allowing you to optionally skip this step along with the next one. Step 6: Opening the south icy gate With the Winter Key from Mateus in hand, the closed off southern section of the Icy Realm can be accessed from the Barrens side. This finally allows you to confront Hashmalum. Step 7 (Final): Fighting Hashmalum At last Hashmalum can be engaged in battle in front of the Demon Gate. Hashmalum alone should not be too difficult by now, but upon draining his HP he summons Belias to his side, who fully heals him. At this point they start battling you together, and trying to kill Hashmalum will only result in Belias healing him back to full HP, so taking out Belias is necessary. If you have skipped Step 5 and 6 and Mateus is still alive, he will join the battle along with Demesne at this point when you're about to kill Belias and fully heal him. Like Belias with Hashmalum he will continue to do this whenever Belias drops to 0 HP, so he needs to be defeated first. Mateus and Demesne are the exact same as in their own duo fight. Once Mateus is down, it's time for Belias again. But now when you're about to kill him, Gafgarion will suddenly reappear and heal both Hashmalum and Belias to full HP and cover them. He will quickly go down to powerful area of effect attacks that hit all 3 of them, but should still not be underestimated. Once Gafgarion is dead, both Belias and Hashmalum lose their Cover status, and now it's time to put down Belias for good. Once Belias is killed, Hashmalum has lost his final layer of defense and can now be killed, completing the quest. However, just as he is struck down, his summoning of the demon Echele is complete and he enters the world. Echele absorbs the power of the Zodiac Braves and walks to the top of the mountain, right away initiating the final storyline quest, Advent of Ice Age. Completing the quest rewards the player with 9999 EXP and Gold as well as the Demon Slayer title, raising all stats by 10 passively. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quest Category:Main Quest Category:Braves Quest